kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Skreever
Henry Skreever is a book in Arthur based on the movie and book series of Harry Potter. A group of 3 best friends, who also happen to be witches and warlocks. It was written by A.K. Jolling. Morgan is known to be a HUGE fan of this series Basic Information *The school of magic attended in Henry Skreever is called Pigblisters. *Henry saves the world in each of the books. *Pigblister's popular school sport is Soupitch, where players fly around on magic carpets collecting flying ingredients to make their soup. Whoever catches the tofu square for their soup wins. *The dangerous tree on school grounds is the Mangling Maple, where the secret headquarters for the Ravagers was. *The Ravagers were a group of troublesome boys. The Ravager's were made up of shapeshifter s with nicknames, Henry's dad, John Skreever, AKA, Antlers (who shifted into a deer), Serius White, AKA, Softfeet (Who transformed into a dog), Lemus Rupin, AKA, Sunny, (who transformed into a wolf) and Pete Scratchyshrink, AKA, Snakerump (who transformed into a rat). The four boys were best friends and "good guys", with the exception of Pete, who ended up working for Lord Moldywort. *The four houses in Pigblisters are Glytherin (Henry, Ryan and Haliegh's house), Ravendoor, (Chui, Pia and Pamera's house), Huffclaw (Fredrick, Josh and Drake's house) and Slytherpuff (Jerko, Lobster and Boyle's house) Characters The three main characters in Henry Skreever are Henry, an orphan who was destined to save the magical world, Ryan Ferretty, the only boy in a family of all girls, and Haleigh Grainger, a smart know-it-all. Supporting characters include Minny Ferretty, Ryan's only younger sister and Henry's personal stalker, Jerko Dalfoi, a rich and incredibly boy who happens to be Henry's greatest enemy, Lobster and Boyle, two of Jerko's "friends" and minons, Professor Greybeard, the wise headmaster of Pigblisters, and Dagrid, the groundskeeper of Pigblisters and one of Henry, Ryan and Haleigh's good friends. The main antagonist of the series is Joe Puzzel, who goes by his warlock name, Lord Moldywort. Lord Moldywort killed Henry's parents, John and Blossom Skreever, with the help of Pete Scratchyshrink, a former Ravager. Some friends of Henry, Ryan and Haleigh's include Sol Luvgreat, a wacky hippie witch, Kevil Shortrump, a frightful hero, Finncick Seamagin, a cocky Irish warlock, Indigo Greene, a silly, sentimental, girl who's in love with Ryan, Chi Chong, a cute, perky Asian who Henry had a huge crush on during Cabbage of Mayhem, she also dated Fredrick, Caleb Kreevy, a boy one year younger than Henry who idolized him, Gred and Forge, playful, pranky twins who are two years older than Henry, Pia and Pamera, twin Indian girls who Henry and Ryan attended the Quad-Warlock ball with, Dean Michael, one of Henry's good friends and Minny's boyfriend during Cabbage of Mayhem, and Josh Bell and Drake Peck, two step-brothers who were good friends of Henry and Ryans. Books There are 6 books in the Henry Skreever series, though not all of them are mentioned importantly. Henry Skreever and the Brick of Wonders Henry Skreever and the Brick of Wonders is the first book in the series, and is Kami', Athena and Sophie's favorite. In this book, Dagrid visits Henry at the orphanage on his 10th birthday to tell him that he's a warlock who defeated the evil Lord Moldywort, AKA He Who is Very Bad, as an infant. Dagrid then takes Henry to Pigblisters to start his education as a warlock where he meets Ryan and Haleigh. There the three save the world from a bipolar professer, Professor Quibble, who is possessed by Lord Moldywort. Henry Skreever and the Alcove of Lies Henry Skreever and the Alcove of Lies is the second book in the series. It's not mentioned much but it is on Morgan's bookshelf. In this book, a shy nymph who works for the Dalfoi family visits Henry and warns him that Pigblisters isn't safe, though Henry doesn't listen. While he's at school, a mysterious series of happenings occurs, where something strikes students, causing them to be frozen in place. Henry of course, is blamed. Henry Skreever and the Criminal of Kuzcoban Henry Skreever and the Criminal of Kuzcoban is the third book in the series. It isn't mentioned much except for April saying it was her second favorite of the movies. In this book Serius White breaks free of the wizard prison, Kuzcoban, and is reportedly after Henry. He is later revealed to be Henry's godfather. Serius was blamed for the death of John and Blossom Skreever, though it turns out that it was really Pete Scratchyshrink who was in league with Lord Moldywort. Henry Skreever and the Cabbage of Mayhem Henry Skreever and the Cabbage of Mayhem is the most popular of the books, and is Buddy and April's personal favorite, it's also the fourth in the series. In this book the Quad-Warlock Trial takes place at Pigblisters. It's traditionaly played by all guys, but along with Ricktor Crumbs, Fredrick Shovelry and Mire Velacore, Haleigh is chosen to participate. The Pre-Trial, Quad-Warlock dance takes place, and Henry asks Chi Chong, who tells him she's already been asked by Fredrick, and declines his offer. Ryan also offers to take Haleigh, assuming she doesn't have a date, to which she angrily replies that she was asked a long while ago, and that next time he should get the courage to ask her first and not as a last resort. Minny helps her brother and Henry find dates with twins, Pia and Pamera. During the dance, it is revealed that Haleigh attended the dance with Ricktor, though she "couldn't keep her eyes off of Jerko." Haleigh successfuly completes the first three chalanges, and just when it looks like she could win the Trials, she's mysteriously kidnapped. Henry takes a Cabbagejuice potion to transform himself into Haleigh in the last trial while Ryan searches for her. The last trial takes place in a maze, and the goal is to find the Quad-Warlock cabbage located in the center. However, Lord Moldywort, with the help of Pete Scratchyshrink, who was disguised as Professor Modly, bewitched the cup to take Henry, who he knew was acting as Haleigh, to his secret lair to kill him once and for all. However, Henry accidently brings Fredrick Shovelry with him, who is killed off by Pete. Lord Moldywort is holding Haleigh captive as well. Henry sucsesfully defeats Lord Moldywort temporarliy and bring Haleigh and Fredrick's body with him back to school. At the end of the book, Ryan confesses his love to Haleigh, who confesses her love for Jerko, who confesses his love for Minny, who confesses her love for Henry who confesses that Professor Greybeard told him that Fredrick was his last magical blood relative. Henry Skreever and the Dark Blood King Henry Skreever and the Dark Blood King was one of the least popular books in the series, and was Hannah's favorite. In this book the war between good and bad magic begins to be planned by both sides and Lord Moldywort begins to rise back to power. Upon the request of Serius, Henry and his friends form a warlock group to help fight, which they called "Greybeard's Army". Greybeard's Army was made up of Josh, Drake, Minny, Gred, Forge, Pia, Pamera, Chi, Henry, Kevil, Haleigh, Ryan, Sol, Caleb and Dean. Henry, Ryan, Minny, Haleigh and their friends Sol and Kevil break into the Bureau of Magic to steal a prediction ball that will tell who will win the war. It just so happens that Lord Moldywort is also after this prediction ball and is sending his own Death Chompers after it. Henry break the prediction ball to make sure Lord Moldywort doesn't get it, and in revenge, Lord Moldywort sends Dellastrones LaWeird to kill Serius. In the end, Henry reveals what his secret weapon against Lord Moldywort will be. The power of love. Henry Skreever and Knights of the Bouillabaisse Henry Skreever and the Knights of Bouillabaisse is the final book of the series and was Morgan's favorite. In the begining of the book, Professor Greybeard reveals that Lord Moldywort poisoned him and he has a week to live. Before his death, he sent Henry, Ryan and Haleigh on a misson to find and destory the six part of Lord Moldywort's soul, so that Henry would be able to kill him in battle, a mission they complete succesfully. When the time for battle comes, Henry confronts Lord Moldywort in the woods, where the two begin a powerful duel. Ryan, who had followed Henry to try to help him was killed by one of Lord Moldywort's spells that Henry unknowingly rebounded in Ryan's direction. Out of wrath, Henry creates a powerfull spell that kills Lord Moldywort and all of his Death Chompers. Victorious, the good warlocks throw a week celebration, which included a day of mourning for the fallen heros. Ryan and his older sister, Kaitlyn, were the two Ferrettly children to die, but other fallen heros included both Lobster and Boyle who helped Jerko fight Lord Moldywort, Lemus Rupin and his wife, Amphora, who had just given birth to Teddie Rupin Jr, Jerko's sister, Jane and the Defense Against the Dark Things teacher, Professor Flape, who, before he died, told Henry he was always in love with his mother, Blossom. In the epilouge, it's revealed that Henry and Minny were married, and they had three children, John Serius, Ryan Lemus and Blossom Sol. Haleigh and Jerko were also married and they had two children, Ryan and Jane, although Haleigh never got over the death of Ryan, who she had also loved, as a brother. Category:Books Category:Arthur Characters Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Arthur Pictures Category:HP Pictures Category:Movies